Someday We'll Know
by unique-deflection
Summary: Prue,Penny,Patty,Peyton,Parker,Phaith and Pandora are the new legacy for the magical world. Except while some embrace their destiny of been magical others withdraw.Will they be able to reunite in time to stop whats coming?
1. Good is good

A/N: Ok well this is just a prolouge of sorts so ican introduce you to some of my characters instead of introducing you to all of them at once if you want to know any information about my characters im starting a board on this story so that should be up within the enxt 2 weeks but if you can't wait till then just ask in a review. Hope you enjoy

**_Someday We'll Know_**

_Hi my names Pruedence Melinda Wyatt and I'm the eldest daughter of Piper Halliwell a charmed one and Leo Wyatt a whitelighter. I'm also the oldest charmed child, you see my family's big… well huge actually: I've got a younger sister called Penny and five cousins called Peyton, Patty, Pandora, Phaith and Parker. Peyton and Patty are my Aunt Phoebe's and Pandora, Phaith and Parker are my Aunt Paige's daughters although Phaith would probably deny it._

_When we were all growing up we were the best of friends we all could talk to each other but then we each began to get our own individual identity and now we're all different and we only talk to each other when we are all forced in to the same room as each other like today, cause today is my Grandfather's funeral which means the whole family is going to be there, which normally knowing this family's luck will either consist of arguments or fighting or both._

* * *

Prue Wyatt sat in her old bedroom at the manor lacing her fingers through the old cotton comforter that was on her bed in her old bedroom. She smiled wistfully at the old room, and dragged a hand through her multi toned brown curly hair. Prue stood up and smoothed the creases out of her skirt. She began to walk out the room and gave one wistful look at her old room with her intense blue eyes much like her namesakes sparkled slightly before she silently clicking the door closed. Prue walked down the hallway and up the stairs, which led to the Attic where she knew her mother, would be most likely with her aunts and cousins. 

Prue walked in to the attic and sadly looked around for once the attic did not look huge and empty cause today it was cramped full of grieving family members. Prue walked over to her mother and embraced her in a tight loving hug. " It's ok mum at least you know he's in a better place." She said whispering to her mother, she felt Piper nod slightly in response. Phoebe and Paige stalked into the attic looking slightly haggard; Phoebe wiped her eyes trying to hide the fact that she had been crying, while Paige stood there her face looking flushed and red with slight anger. "What's wrong?" asked Piper looking slightly worried at her sisters "Nothing, nothing at all!" said Paige sarcastically while rolling her eyes. When she saw the look that Piper had on her face she quickly switched attitudes.

" Sorry it's just we've been trying to track Phaith and Peyton down but we can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them!" said Piper her eyes widening and her cheeks reddening.

" We've looked everywhere. We've tried every summoning spell we just cannot find them." Said Phoebe looking down cast at the fact that her daughter was avoiding her.

Piper, Paige and Phoebe stood in the attic wondering where they could be as their family members stood murmuring to each other. Prue was stood talking to Pandora and Patty near the bay window. While Penny and Parker silently slipped out of the attic to help resolve the current situation.

"Okay what should we do get them to the funeral?" asked Parker her grey eyes looking worried as she fiddled with the ponytail her auburn coloured hair was up in.

" Maybe we should use those potions that Aunt Billie gave us before she moved away, and go find them." Suggested Penny looking around to make sure no one was about before taking two small bottles potions out of her pocket.

" Well obviously she didn't give them to us" said Parker emphasising the us part, "I can't believe you kept them from everyone." Hissed Parker snatching one out Penny's hand as she threw it to the ground a plume of grey smoke flew up surrounding her and she was gone.

Penny sighed, whispering to herself " What is up with her lately?" before she did the same as Parker had just done.

* * *

Parker appeared in a dingy lit apartment building hallway, " What the..?" she said looking around wildly to see if anyone had seen her magical entrance. Luckily there was no one about, Parker let out a sigh of relief before she began to bang furiously on the door. The door opened to reveal a woman wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a strappy yellow top with dark brown hair to her shoulders and piercing grey eyes much like Parker's. 

"Oh it's you I see your in a mood like usual" She said with a sneer before walking away leaving the door open, she turned around when she realized Parker had not come in " Well come in and close the door your letting out the heat."

Parker walked in and slammed the wooden door behind her " Why aren't you dressed yet?" she said standing over Phaith who was lazing on the sofa.

"Why what's today?" asked Phaith looking up slightly disinterested.

" You know what today is. So get up." Shouted Parker before she grabbed her sister's arm and yanked her up of the sofa.

"Don't you dare touch me again." Seethed Phaith her eyes turning into angry slits, "He's not even our real grandfather."

Before either of them knew what was happening Parker raised her arm in a lightning swift movement and slapped Phaith right across her cheek leaving a glowing red hand print. Phaith gasped and raised her hand to her cheek in shock. Parker looked disgusted with herself before she quickly let out a sob and ran from Phaith's apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile Penny had a similar entrance to her cousin's but luckily for her Peyton had been in a better mood than Phaith had been in. 

" You know I don't see why you're not coming, I can understand why Phaith is not coming. Well sort of.." Parker said looking confused.

" I told you I'm coming I'm just running a little behind." A muffled voice replied from inside a closet.

"I think what you meant to say was I'll meet you at the church as I slip in the back to avoid seeing the aunts and my mother." Said Penny looking disapprovingly at the part of Peyton that was showing.

" Wow those night classes are really paying off," sniped Peyton as she stuck her head out the closet and gave her cousin a cheeky grin.

"Fine I guess I might see you there," said Penny giving up trying to convince her cousin from coming with the family, "I better get back mum will be going ape. See ya." said Penny as she threw a potion at her feet disappearing in a plume of grey smoke.

Peyton let out a hacking cough before screaming upwards "Second hand smoke kills you know!" before disappearing back into the closet.

* * *

Penny appeared in the kitchen at Halliwell Manor to be greeted by the angry face of her cousin "Hey when did you get back?" asked Penny looking at Parker as she smoothed her hair down as it looked slightly tousled. 

Slightly later than planned the whole Halliwell family was sat in a cold bare church filled to the brim of family and friends that Victor had met and known throughout his life. The first three rows where filled full of grieving family members there were Piper, Phoebe, Paige and their husbands on the first pew followed by Prue, Penny and Patty on the second and finally Pandora and Parker on the third with two available seats waiting for Peyton and Phaith if they decided to show up which seemed highly unlikely at the present time.

Finally the service had been finished and Victor laid to rest, Piper was thanking the Priest while Phoebe and Paige dealt with mourners. Meanwhile Prue was stood talking to one of her mother's friends when something caught the corner of her eye, she turned to look and saw the retreating figure of some one who looked familiar. "Excuse me," said Prue gently laying a hand on her mothers' friend's shoulder before pushing past and walking down the aisle having to push past people and mutter vacant excuses in return.

She quickly exited and saw the back of the woman walking away her straight dark brown hair straight that was to the middle of the back. She was wearing a knee length black skirt and a form fitting smart halter neck top with black boots. Prue walked faster now trying to catch up to the woman smiling at a few people as she walked past. When she realised she was not going to catch up she raised her voice and shouted at the retreating figure " What were just going to disappear and hope no one would see you?" Prue's voice shouted dripping in anger causing a few people to look up startled at the noise and the fact they were at a funeral and some one thought it was appropriate to shout.

The woman turned around revealing herself to be Peyton, her eyes shimmering with reminiscent tears her mascara slightly running from the tears she had been letting loose during the funeral.

"What were you just not going to see us?" asked Prue standing nonchalantly her hands on her hips and her normally calm green eyes narrowing slightly with flickers of anger in them.

"Actually yeah, that was my plan," replied Peyton a sigh escaping her lips " you caught me, congrats!" with that she turned around and began to walk of once more. Prue shook with anger slightly before she stalked forward grabbed Peyton by the middle of her arm and whirled her round.

" Now you listen up and you listen hard," said Prue bending down slightly to look in to Peyton's eyes " you are going to walk back in to that church go console your mother and be polite to the rest of the family. Do you understand me?" her voice hissing in rage.

Meanwhile Patty had come outside to get some fresh air and to clear her head from all of the emotions she kept been hit with from anyone in the room. She leaned against a

brick wall allowing the coolness to rush though her body, she breathed in a lungful of the cold sea air before exhaling slowly. Thoughts and pictures began to swirl in her head of her and Victor when she was little and just last week when she went to visit him.

* * *

Flashback 

A short rap at his door caused Victor to be roused from his afternoon nap, he raised himself up of his dusty brown chair that looked as tough it had seen better days.

_He shuffled along the floor aided by a wooden cane. He opened the door to be greeted by one of his many granddaughters " Hello Patty darling." Said Victor giving her a warm smile before opening the door more to let her in._

"_My you get taller every time I see you." Said Victor giving her a knowing smile as tough it was a routine they had "How tall are you now?" he asked_

"_I'm five nine granddad," sighed Patty "anyway I didn't come here to talk about my height I came to see you, I heard from mum that you haven't been well again is that true?" she asked concern evident from her features._

"_Yes Patty it is but let's not ponder on something so depressing, how about a nice cup of tea and some chocolate biscuits" he said a twinkle in his eye. Patty let out a chortle before she moved in to the kitchen and began to sort out cups and put the kettle on._

End flashback 

Patty sank to a squatting position as she let out loud wracking sobs pearly clear tears began to streak down her face; her light brown hair fell forward covering her face. She quickly stopped crying as raised voices could be heard from some where in the distance. Patty stood up and walked round the side of the chapel she squinted at something in the distance before it came clear that it was her cousin Prue and her older sister Peyton arguing in the distance. Patty sighed before she walked over to them quickly, nervously smiling at the crowd that had begun to gather as she pushed through it. She pushed through the last person to be greeted with her sister sat on her cousins back while holding her hands behind her as well. Prue was struggling and shifting while heaving out large breathes of air and also letting out a few choice words. Patty gasped but her facial expression quickly changed to one of anger she lunged forward grabbed her sister by the scruff of her neck while also pinching some skin to cause Peyton to flinch and let go of Prue " What are you doing you fool?" Screamed Peyton writhing to get out of Patty's hold.

"Get over there now!" Screamed Patty as she pointed towards the place where she had just come from, she quickly bent down and helped pull Prue up who glared at Patty while brushing out dirt from her skirt. Meanwhile Prue had begun to walk away but Patty lunged for her grabbed her arm shoved her face right in to Prue's face and quietly hissed at her " Get your ass over there right now or else I'm gonna hit you so hard you won't believe it." Prue looked genuinely shocked at Patty's brutally honest outburst before she quickly rushed over to where Peyton was but kept a steady distance between them. Patty looked at the onlookers gave them a quick apologetic smile and said, "I'm sorry for that emotions running high and all that." She let out a little titter before running over to where her sister and cousin where before anyone could ask her any questions or make any snide remarks.

"What the hell was all that about?" exclaimed Patty as soon as she reached them.

"It was nothing," said Prue "Things just got a little out of control." With this Peyton just let out a tiny snort of indignation.

"A little, you started it you little," screamed Peyton her eyes flashing, her nostrils flaring.

Patty quickly stepped between the two and pushed them away from each other but before any of them knew what was happening Patty's hands became surrounded with a rose pink haze and a blast of pure pink light burst from each hand sending Prue spinning through the air her hair flying every which way causing her to land roughly on the grassy bank about two feet away while Peyton on the other hand flew backwards as tough some one had punched her in the stomach her back arched out while her legs and arms stayed out in front of her. She crashed in to the wall her head booming in to the wall causing tiny flecks and chips of sandstone to crumble away Peyton crumpled to the floor like a paper doll her head lolled to the side blood already begging to trickle down her neck from the gaping flowing wound.

"What the hell is going on here?" screamed a voice behind her, Patty turned around to see Piper stood there hands on hips her usual fierce glare on her face eyes squinting suspiciously. Patty shrugged just showing them her hands, which were still glowing defiantly, and showing no signs of stopping.


	2. Character Information

Just some Basic Information for you readers as ive had quite a few IM's about characters abckgrounds etc so i thought id post this to help out also chapter 2 of the story should be up saturday time. **

* * *

** Prudence Melinda Wyatt 

**Played by**: Evangeline Lilly

**Nickname: **Prue

**Age**: 25

**DOB**: 16/2/2003

**Personality**: Mature, responsible, protective.

**Occupation**: Teacher (History)

**Likes**: Watching films, her job, family and going out with friends.

**Dislikes**: Hunting, having to fight demons and liars.

**Parents: **Piper and Leo Wyatt

**Siblings: **Penelope Wyatt

**Favourite colour**: Purple

**Favourite Food**: Spaghetti Bolognese

**Favourite Book**: Harry Potter 1-7

**Favourite Band**: The Beatles

**Favourite TV Show**: Ugly Betty

**Powers**: Orbing and orb-freezing

**

* * *

**: Peyton Lisa Turner-Halliwell 

**Played By**: Tammin Sursok

**Age**: 24

**DOB**: 24/11/2003

**Personality**: Wild, up for anything and everything, has darker side, which she suppresses.

**Occupation**: Bartender

**Likes**: Partying, extreme sports and running.

**Dislikes**: Cheats, guys who come on to you too strong and spiders.

**Parents**: Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner.

**Siblings**: Patricia Charlotte Dean

**Favourite Colour**: Green

**Favourite Food**: Kofta

**Favourite Book**: Angels and Demons By Dan Brown

**Favourite Band**: The Clash

**Favourite TV Show**: Bewitched

**Powers: Shimmering, energy balls and conjuring.**

**

* * *

**: Pandora Rachel Belland 

**Played By**: Alexis Bledel

**Age**: 21

**DOB**:03/08/2006

**Personality**: Kind, thoughtful and generous.

**Occupatio**n: Full time elder

**Likes**: Helping people, using her powers for good but doesn't mind kicking butt occasionally.

**Dislikes**: Evil, power mad people and certain things to with her family.

**Parents**: Paige Matthews and Glenn Belland

**Sibling**s: Phaith Lilly Belland (fraternal twin) and Parker Rosie Belland

**Favourite Colour**: Silver

**Favourite Food**: Pizza

**Favourite Book**: Romeo and Juliet By William Shakespeare

**Favourite Band**: Sex Pistols

**Favourite TV Show**?

**Powers:** Orbing, telepathy and orb shield.

**

* * *

** Phaith Lilly Belland 

**Played By**: Sophia Bush

**Age**: 21

**DOB**: 3/08/2006

**Personality**: Stubborn, believes in doing the right thing friendly caring and funny.

**Occupation**: Social Worker

**Likes**: Her job, been independent and singing.

**Dislikes**: People who tell others what to do.

**Parents**: Paige Matthews and Glenn Belland

**Siblings**: Pandora Rachel Belland (fraternal twin) and Parker Rosie Belland

**Favourite Colour:** ?

**Favourite Food:** ?

**Favourite Book**: On The Road

**Favourite Band:** Death Cab For Cutie

**Favourite TV Show**: Home and Away

**Powers: **Telepathy, healing and hovering

**

* * *

**: Penelope Holly Wyatt 

**Played By**: Bethany Joy Lenz/Galeotti

**Age**: 19

**DOB:** 21/3/2008

**Personality:** Shy, quiet and looks out for her cousins and other members of the family.

**Occupation:** Student at the local community college

**Likes:** Reading, knitting and swimming.

**Dislikes**: Loud people, over confidence and pride.

**Parents**: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt

**Siblings**: Prudence Melinda Wyatt

**Favourite Colour:** Magenta

**Favourite Food:** Choc chip cookies

**Favourite Book**: Pride and Prejudice By Jane Austen

**Favourite Band**: Dido

**Favourite TV Show**: The Simpsons

**Powers: **Telekinesis and cryokinesis

**

* * *

**: Patricia Charlotte Dean 

**Played By**: Mischa Barton

**DOB**: 05/11/2008

**Personality**: Peacekeeper, quite emotional, tends to get into trouble easily.

**Occupation**: Senior

**Likes**: Hanging out with friends and going to the beach.

**Dislikes**: Family nights and having to put her life on hold for demons.

**Parents**: Phoebe Halliwell and Jason Dean

**Siblings:** Peyton Lisa Turner-Halliwell

**Favourite Colour**: Pink

**Favourite Food:** Apple Pie

**Favourite Book**?

**Favourite Band:** The Gifts

**Favourite TV Show:** Superman the early years

**Powers: **Premonitions and empathy

**

* * *

**: Parker Rosie Belland 

**Played By**: Willa Holland

**DOB**:04/7/2011

**Personality**: Rebellious, sarcastic, bitchy and a go between, between her twin sisters.

**Occupation**: Sophomore

**Likes:** Listening to music, dancing and acting.

**Dislikes**: Jocks cheerleaders and people who put other people down.

**Parents:** Paige Matthews and Glenn Belland

**Siblings**: Pandora Rachel and Phaith Lilly Belland.

**Favourite Colour:** Fuchsia

**Favourite Food**: Ice Cream

**Favourite Book**?

**Favourite Band**: Simple Plan

**Favourite TV Show:** The Muppets

**Powers: **Electrokenesis


	3. Pandora Oh Pandora Part 1

_A/N I've changed the description ofthe power Patty displayed in the rpevious chapter. Also my cimputer wouldn't do spell check but ive proof read and hopefully corrected all the major spelling mistakes. Also thanks for all the reviews for chapters 1 and 2 and so enjoy:)_

* * *

_My names Peyton Lisa Halliwell Turner I'm the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell one of the infamous charmed ones and Cole Turner also known as __Belthazor, I know talk about irony right? Phoebe Halliwell one of the most powerful good witches alive and Belthazor one of the most powerful evil demons in the world creating a child no wonder some of my cousins think I'm screwed up. I have a half sister called Patty who I love to bits she's about the only one of my family I do. You see me and my family had a bit of a falling out about five years back when I decided to leave home after I killed an innocent, that's right you heard me I killed an innocent it wasn't due to a spell either my evil side took over and in that split second I killed a human being my mum and aunts tried to console me and convivce me it wasn't my fault but I know that it is. So I left home and over a few months I lost contact with family members or those that didn't care didn't keep in touch. So it was like that really and now I don't even know who I am all I know is that I'm Peyton Halliwell-Turner and im a half witch, half demon hybrid._

Crash! The manor door burst open and slammed agasint the adjacent wall, "Hey don't damamage the paint work." She shouted at Prue who had swung the door open

"Piper I think that is a little unimportant," seethed Phoebe "compared to I dunno like the life of my daughter." She continued saying with a high pinched voice. From behind her a snort escaped Pandora's lips, Phoebe whirled round to stare at her neice "You got something to say Pandora?" hurt and accusation ripe in her mocha coloured eyes.

"I dunno why your trying to save her obviously it was meat to be." Said Pandora nonchlantly shrugging her shoulders while glancing away to appear calm and unbothered by the fact that her cousins life was in jepoardy.

Phoebe stalked forward and grabbed Pandora by her jacket and pulled her close to her, Pandoras steel blue eyes widen in shock then an icy glare came over them "I suggest you let go of me Aunt Phoebe or else I'll tell everyone the secret that you three have been keeping from us for our entire lives."

Phoebe staggered back her face pale as tough she had been drained of all her blood her lips opening and closing rapidly as tough she was in shock she began to stutter "How..how.. do you know about that?" she finally gasped she said whirling her head to her left to stare at Piper who quietly shook her head, Phoebe then turned around swiftly to stare at Paige who had entered from the kitchen "You!" Phoebe spat out at Paige, who looked shocked at the venom in Phoebe's voice. Phoebe lunged at Paige who let out a strangled scream and backed away as Phoebe advanced on her her hands out stretched. Piper seeing that it could get ugly jumped at Phoebe tackling her t othe fround. Phoebe began to wriggle and squirm "Let go of me Piper before I kick your ass."

"Please I may be old but I can still kick your ass like im thirty so I'd watch your mouth young lady." Said Piper sitting on Phoebe's back pinning her hands behind her aswell. "Paige did you tell Pandora out secret?" said Piper looking deadly serious

"No god no do you really think I'd betray you like that." Hurled Paige at both Piper and Phoebe looking hurt.

"Ok fine I believe you but then how does she know." Said Phoebe in a strained voice while nodding her head back at Pandora. Paige looked at Pandora with shock evident all over her face "You know," she said sounding shocked "how?" she asked.

"Please mother I'm an elder now there's nothing that I don't know about you three this is just one of the many things I could reveal but personally I find it the best one."

"Your so spiteful I never raised you to act this way." Said Paige looking hurt and differently at her daughter she had begun to relaise how much hate Pandora felt towards Peyton.

"Oh well things must be done according to plan." Said Pandora glee in her eyes.

Piper and Phoebe stood up, Piper keeping a hand on Phoebe's arm in case she lunged at Pandora. I think you should go." Came a quiet voice from behind them they both turned around to see Paige stood there her head lowered but they could still see the tears that had come down her cheeks. "What?" said Pandora looking shcoked.

" I sad go!" shouted Paige her voice semmingly to echo around the house at a lrager volume than humanly possiable. Swirls of colour began to absorb Pandora before she quietly orbed away.

Slamming of car doors came from outisde bringing the sisters back to their senses as fett began to patter up the concrete steps outside which were quickly shown to be the rest of the family coming in to the house. A babble of voices quikcly broke out asking various questions which ranged from how was Peyton to where's Pandora. Piper raised her hands causing the questions to quieten down "Ok we need damage control. Parker, Penny and Prue you check the book for anything that looks like the power that Patty used, Patty your going to tell us what the hell happended and Phaith you are going to heal her. Let's go people choppity chop."

Everyone broke of to do their respective duties with Parker Penny and Prue disspearing up the stairs and Patty going over to talk to Paige about what happended.

Paige and Patty sat down at the dining table. What happended out there?" asked Paige looking calmly at Patty.

"I dunno," she shrugged sounding distressed " her and Prue were arguing as usual," at this Paige got a wistful smile as she remembered a time when they were insebereable " and I dragged them awayfrom some of the people that we're at the funeral and then they started fighting and I wanted them to stop and ifelt this huge rush of emotion like I wanted to protect them both and obviously to stop them fighting and then I guess you could call it a concusive blast just got released from my hands and woosh they got flown backwards."

" Ok calm down," said Paige gently patting Patty's hand as she could see how distressed she was " What did this blast look like?" she asked

"It was sort of a mixed colour, sort of clear I nareas, then it had swirls of blue, grey, black and white in with it." She said trying to remember more clearly.

Paige looked shocked at this description but quickly covered it up "OK I'll go confer with your mom and aunt Piper you just sit here and relax." Said Paige before getting up and quickly walking over to where her sisters were stood.

"Hey what's going on over here?" she asked as she stood next to Piper.

"I'l ltell you what your daughter is refusing to heal Peyton." Said Piper

"What why?" said Paige looking shocked that she would ever do such a thing but then she never thought pandora could be so vindictive either,

"I can't she's half demon," asid Phaith "Aunt Phoebe you've seen what happens. Look at what happended when Uncle Leo healed Cole." Straing intently at Phoebe.

Phoebe looked down cast then nodded "She's right we can't let her heal her it could endanger them both. I've laready got a hurt daughter I can't have a hurt neice aswell."

Phaith stood up went over to Phoebe and laid a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry." She said sadly before walking away upstairs to be with her sister and cousins.

Phoebe turned towards Piper and paige "Did Patty describe the power she used to you?" asked Phoebe looking over at her youngest daughter who looked shaken and in shock at what she had done.

"Yeah and you won't believe what it sounds like." Said Paige as she began to tell her sisters her theory.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of the family where upstairs researching what had happended "I reckon she could be part demon aswell." Voiced Prue.

"Oh don't be so stupid." Scoffed Parker "Your just jealous cause she managed to kick your ass." Casuing Penny and an entering Phaith to let out a laugh.

"You got any ideas yet?" Phaith asked coming to stand near the book.

"Not yet but we've got a list of possiable powers but they all seem as ridicolous as the next." Said Penny sighing and flopping down on the sofa near by.

"You gotta have some idea of what's happening to her." Said Phaith coming to look at the list of powers they had compiled, but before she had a chance to look at it fully a large explosion came from downstairs causeing all of the cousins to glance fearfully they hadn't hurt an explosion like that in years it signalled Piper using her molecular combustion power to its nearly full cpacity. They all rushed down the stairs and glanced over the banister to see Piper with one of her hands out stretched, the all looked to where her hand was pointing to see orbs conforming into someone they all looked shocked to see Pandora stood there.

* * *

"Oh how classy Piper," she said tarterly " blowing up an elder what's next blowing up an innocent?" she shrugged all over.

"I suggest you get out this house now before I get my hands on you." Said Phoebe causing the younger members of the family to look shocked at the venom in their aunts voice.

"Ok what the hell is going on here?!" screeched Penny from her hiding place.

Piper and Paige looked up to see everyone crowding behind the banister except Peyton who was still splayed out on the sofa unconcious and slightly breathing and Patty who had risen as soon as she heard her aunt Pipers power commence.

"Nothing go back upstairs." Shouted Phoebe who was still straing at Pandora intently."Like hell." Said Phaith walking to the bottom of the stairs followed by the rest of them.

"Oh it's nothing dear sister just something we've disagreed on but I'm here on offical elder business, it's concerning Patricia." She said straing round her mother and aunts to look at Patty who look shocked at this but she quickly covered the look in one of steel hard resolve. "What exactly to do with me?" she said stepping forward.

"It's to do with your powers specifically the one you displayed today." She said crypticly.

"Oh for god sakes just tell us already." Said Parker looking pissed of at her sister, but all Pandora did was smirk.

"Fine you really want to do let's just say that Patty over there is the new guardian of a certain box." Pandora said smirking like she had something over her family.

"What box?" said Patty looking confused she looked at her cousins who looked just as confused but then she looked at her mother and aunts and relaised they knew what Pandora was talking about. "What's she on about?" she asked them.

Phoebe sighed before she looked at her youngest who looked so much like her father "You're the new guardian of Pandora's box."


End file.
